


Crimson

by amuk



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Community: 31_days, Death, Fear, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he might have snapped, somewhere between her crazed eyes and his hungry grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 20. Living in your shadows

Red dripped off her hands as she danced across the bodies. Lilly had always been graceful, flowing from one side of the room to the other with nary a sound. In battle it was worse because no one noticed her until it was too late.

 

Like right now, when she was twirling over their bodies and splattering their blood everywhere.

 

Giovanni might be sick right now. His stomach, it must be his stomach, was crawling up his throat slowly. Arthur’s left foot was right beside him and someone, he couldn’t recognize who, not after the torn flesh and bone that was strewn in its wake. Someone was dead all around him, a hand still reaching for help.

 

Lilly was humming and Haine was no longer on the screen. Haine, the genius, the only one who could calm her when she snapped, was the one who caused this.

 

And now Haine was the destroyer, flashing through the door and shoving her body apart.

 

Giovanni’s own collar was still inactive and Lilly’s blood splattered against his shaking hands.

 

Then a haze of crimson flooded his line of sight and there was no difference between Lilly’s or Haine’s or his own flesh.


End file.
